Vision of a New Autozam
by PrismChick
Summary: Basically, this is my version of what happened to Autozam before Eagle invades Cephiro. Please R&R!


Well everyone, this is my first fic so please bear with me ^_^  
  
Vision of a New Autozam- Chapter 1  
  
A short man with dark hair rose and stood before the bustling crowd. He looked up to the eternally dark sky before he spoke.  
  
"Quiet down!" he announced sternly into his microphone. "The President of Autozam is going to arrive shortly. You mustn't let your president see what an unruly pack of animals you are."  
  
Immediately the noises ceased. The Advisor returned to his seat in the front row. Several minutes passed. A layer of uneasiness hung over the citizens. What was this sudden meeting for? Was there something wrong? Their thoughts were silenced when they heard the soft slam of a car door behind them. Every single person turned their heads to see if he had arrived. Not a word was spoken as the tall man with blonde hair gracefully exited the elegant car. He expressionlessly walked through the crowd. The President was a mysterious and attractive man, which made him very popular with the females. The girls began to giggle and whisper as he walked by.  
  
"Wow, look at him!"  
  
"Too bad he's married."  
  
"*sigh.*"  
  
The Advisor turned his head and silently signaled the crowd to quiet down. The President stepped up to the microphone before his many of his fellow citizens. He smiled at them. He certainly did love his country.  
  
"Hello, good people of Autozam!" he greeted cheerfully. The crowd looked slightly relieved. It seemed like the President had some good news. "Yes, I do have some good news," he said, as if he could read their minds. He continued smiling at his people. "We have an addition to the country of Autozam!" Suddenly chatter and excitement flooded back like a rapid river. The President stepped down from the podium.  
  
"Corolla! Please, you can come here now!"  
  
A beautiful, short slim woman appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. She was holding a bundle in her arms. Was that. a baby?!  
  
Corolla proudly marched towards the President. She handed the baby to her husband. The President held the baby up so everyone could see. "Welcome my son, and your future president, to our world!" At first there was silence. The country of Autozam had no idea that the Visions were even expecting a child. However, within seconds the crowd erupted with joy. The happy couple were surrounded by cheers and clapping from the crowd, which made up a third of Autozam. Within minutes there were dozens of cameras and new reporters practically suffocating the ruler and his wife.  
  
"Why was it your decision to keep your pregnancy a secret, Mrs. Vision?"  
  
"When was he born? How old is he?"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Look at his queer eyes! Do you have a comment on your son's eyes?"  
  
The cameras zoomed into the baby's face. Before them were the queerest eyes they had ever seen. The baby had two eyes the color of amber that, in some strange way, seemed wiser than his years.  
  
The President demanded the reporters to back away for a moment so he could speak to his country. "Fellow citizens of Autozam, this is your future ruler, Eagle Vision." The crowd's volume grew rapidly, but the President did not try to quiet them down. He let his wife show their son to the people.  
  
The Advisor, who was quiet this whole time, let out a deep sigh and finally rose from his chair. He watched the President speak with several new reporters.  
  
"I can't be the only one who feels that there is something peculiar about that baby." he muttered to himself. "Why didn't he even tell me he was expecting a child?!"  
  
The Advisor felt anger surge through his body. He felt betrayed by a man whom he thought was his friend. The Advisor excused himself and treaded to an empty spot of land nearby. He looked at his surroundings. There were tall buildings and skyscrapers lining every street. However, the sky was filled with smog and he hadn't seen a blade of green grass in years.  
  
"That man." the Advisor almost laughed. "He loves Autozam too much. but he shelters it. Shouldn't he tell them the truth?" He closed his eyes and tried pondering the situation from a different point of view. "Perhaps he thinks they can already figure it out?" he wondered. "But every day that passes. the situation here gets worse. It's only a matter of time before.." His thoughts were interrupted by a woman sticking a camera in his face. The Advisor jumped back in surprise. Nothing big can happen without the media sticking their noses in, he thought.  
  
"Did you know that the President was expecting a son, sir?" the woman demanded.  
  
"I. uh. please, no comment, please." The Advisor tried walking away, but the woman followed him.  
  
"I said NO COMMENT!" he bellowed. The newswoman's face turned pale. She immediately scampered off.  
  
~*~  
  
The President called the crowd to quiet down and return to their seats. He quickly scanned the front row, looking for the Advisor. He was not in his seat. The President sighed, but did not say or do anything. He knew that the Advisor was a stubborn man. He figured that the Advisor was probably just out sulking. "But he is a very smart man," the President said softly to himself. He gulped. That man is right, he thought. There is no use sheltering my country from the situation. He tapped the microphone and cleared his throat. The audience gave the President their full attention.  
  
"People of Autozam," he began. "This child is truly a blessing. Maybe he will represent a new beginning for us." He looked over at his wife. She was holding the baby with a solemn look on her face. Once again, a layer of uneasiness hung over the crowd. The President continued to speak. "I'm sure you've all noticed. Look around yourselves, citizens. Please, just look at our country." The confused group looked around. They saw nothing different than what they've seen for a very long time. "Autozam is falling apart!" the President cried. "We weren't always like this. We weren't always a country full of smog and computers and dead plants! The Committee can't uphold it anymore. I know that there must be a better solution than this. However, all we can do now is add members to our Committee. If we add more mental energy, we will last a bit longer. If you would like to volunteer and you have an I.Q. over 150, see my Advisor today. Please help us. . That is all for now. Thank you." The President hurried off the podium and touched his wife on the shoulder.  
  
"Corolla, let's go home now. I'm sure Eagle is going to want something to eat soon."  
  
Corolla nodded and walked with her husband out to their luxurious car. "Please, no pictures," the President called out as they were walking. The crowd was amazed by what was said and they could hardly speak.  
  
~*~  
  
The television was on in a small apartment. A young mother and her toddler son were watching the news.  
  
"That Vision." the mother sighed. "Now that's a real man." She turned her eyes toward the kitchen and saw her husband reading the newspaper. "Why can't he be like Vision?" she wondered.  
  
The mother continued watching the television. Now, the reporters were interviewing Mr. Vision's wife, Corolla. The young woman couldn't help but be angered by seeing that other woman hold her dream man's baby. But that didn't matter. "I am going to meet President Vision." She looked down at her young son playing with a toy on the floor. He looked up at his mother with big, brown eyes. "Yes, Geo." his mother said happily. "We'll meet him."  
  
End Chapter 1 


End file.
